paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
You're my favorite pup
WARNING Disgusting thins here are the point. Remember, you've been warned, so don't blame me, if I ruined your favorite series or characters ;). Note I'm not native English speaker, so if you find mistakes, bad words usage or ancient phrases that Google Translator and my 'excellence' language skills have found to be correct - feel free to change it. Also - feel free to record anything that contains this story - but please notify me, so I could listen to it ;). This story is also my first attempt to write something creepy. Maybe to creepy, but - that's the point. Only this part is written by WiredFox. Part 2 to 5 are just copies. Story “Great job, Pups!” Ryder said. “Yay!” all the Pups shouts. “It’s time to go back to the Lookout” Ryder added quickly. Today's job was really exhausting. Jake and Everest had trouble during climbing. Entire Paw Patrol, it means Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble and Zuma had to save them. Road was very long, because route from Adventure Bay to the mountains last at least two hours. This, as well as the time they spent on the action, meant that it was already getting dark. Way back to home takes another two hours, so Pups were very tired. It was completely dark when they enter their Tower. “Yah...” Chase yawned “I will soon fall asleep! I’m so… so… tired”. “Me to.” Zuma added and other Pups agreed. “Wait for me! Wait for me!” Marshall shouts and then run straight to Chase. “Marshall?! Look out!” Chase said, but there was to late. He and his friend were bounded with blanket that lies next to them. “You don’t need a blanket, Chase?” Marshall asked and all of Pups start laughing. “Pups, I’m going to bed.” Ryder said. “I’ll be upstairs if somebody needs me. Good night”. “Good night Ryder!” Pups said slowly. Ryder as he said, gone to towers glassy elevator and ride to his room on top. He has began his night ritual. First, he brushed his teeth. Next he takes off clothes and takes quick shower. Finally he put on his pajama and next he should go to his bed. But not today. Today he was thinking. Ryder stand on balcony and looks ahead. Pups already were at their houses, sleeping and dreaming about fun. “I’ve got six Pups…” Ryder thinks. “But… which one is my favorite?” Boy was walking on the balcony for about ten minutes. “Got it!” Ryder shouts in his thoughts. “I know how to find it”. Ryder go back to interior. Grabbed his Pup-Pad and press green button. “Rocky?” Ryder asked quietly. “Ryder?” Rocky was as sleepy as surprised. “I apologize for this late call” Ryder continues. “But… I've got a problem and I think only you can resolve it”. “Ok, but only if you don’t want me to go water!” Rocky laughed. “No, it’s something different” Ryder answered. “Ok then. I’ll just take my bag and I’m ready!” Rocky was excited. Gray Pup needs about two or three minutes to prepared himself and go upstairs. “Ok, Ryder” Rocky enters. “What is your pro…” suddenly stopped talking. “WOW! Ryder”! Rocky was shocked. “What’s going on? Why are you…” “Naked?” Ryder interrupted. He wasn't exactly naked because of blue towel that was around his waist. “Yeah…” he scrubs his head. “That’s my problem Rocky. I couldn't sleep, so… I tried to do some stuff here. But I had destroyed my pajama” Ryder points finger on some mess “and my other clothes are wet or dirty”. “Yeah…” Rocky was a bit embarrassed. “So… I think… Maybe… you've got some old clothes or something that could cover me more than…” Ryder points at his towel “this”? “Ym… Well… Ok, I’ll go back down and try to find something. Remember, don’t lose it, reuse it!” Rocky did what he said. He went back down to his greeny house and searched for something that could be used as pajama. After about five minutes he was back with green, big bag filled with recycled stuff. “What we got here…” Rocky said and dive in bag looking for some clothes that could Ryder use. “That's too big, and this is so tiny!” Pup continues. “That's my chance!” Ryder thought and quietly go behind Rocky. Next he knelt down so silent, that Pup doesn't hear him. Than he goes closer to Rocky's butt and grabbed his tail. Then quickly touch his anus with own tongue. “What the hell!” shouts Rocky and became tensed. Ryder didn't stop, instead that he released Rocky's tail and moved his hand onto his little, furry dick and began to rub it. “Do you like it?” Ryder asked and stop touching Rocky's lil' friend. “What are you doing Ryder?!” Rocky cried. “Shhh…” whispered Ryder. “You will like it, I promise”. Rocky was scared, but he trust his master. “Ok” he said being afraid about what next Ryder will do. “Where did we finish...” Ryder said. “Ahh… I remember”. Ryder had touch Rocky again and slowly move his hand up and down. When Rocky's was getting bigger, he only silent groaned out. During this Ryder dropped his towel and go closer to Rocky's from behind. Ryder knew he was ready. Without alert he grabbed his little pride and put it in Rocky's tiny hole. “Oh fuck!” Rocky cursed. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Stop it!” he shouts, but Ryder doesn't stop. Instead he grabbed Pup's body stronger. Rocky don't know what to do. He liked how Ryder’s hand gently touch his private area, but being penetrated was so painful… Ryder only groaned. He loved Rocky so much. “I'll soon finish“ he said. “Ryder…” Rocky started breathing quicker. “You’ll end me to”? “Yes” Ryder said quietly and filled Rocky with his love. “Oh… Rocky… You’re the greatest”. Rocky after hearing Ryder's words felt excitement. “Faster, please”. “I’ll do my best” said Ryder and began jerking Rocky's as quick as he could. Rocky doesn't needed much time to throw all of the load outside his furry balls. “You’re the best, Ryder” Rocky said. “You too, Rocky” Ryder kissed Pup on wet nose. “That will be our little secret” boy whispered to his friend’s ear. “Okay” Rocky was a bit embarrassed. “But… maybe other Pups could join us”? “Maybe…” Ryder smiled a bit. “But please, for now, let it stay between us”. “Okay, if you say so…” Rocky said sadly. “Hey, Rocky” naked Ryder sat close to Pup “Do not lose hope. For now, I want to do it only with you, because I think… we’re bounded together”. "Alright!” Rocky wasn't sad anymore. “You’re my favorite pup, you know?” asked Ryder. “Now I know” Rocky smiled and waved his tail. He put his head on Ryder's kneels and sighed deeply. Leader of Paw Patrol stroked his head and hugged him. Rocky fell asleep, so as Ryder. Sequel The second part is now available: click here. And third one here. Last chapter here. Category:Rocky Category:Creepypasta Category:Ryder Category:Sex Category:Short stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:WiredFox's Stories Category:Part of a story Category:Paw Patrol Category:Little adventure Category:Scary Category:Disgusting Category:Gore